


But I don't know nothing 'bout love

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, I'm proud of my emo references, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead tops from the bottom, Locker Room, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Reggie is less of a dick, Semi-Public Sex, Suppose i should tag more NSFW things, kind of, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Jughead and Reggie have been 'enemies' for years now but there's definitely something more. Accidental make out sessions and secret meetings force them to admit they've seen a different side to the other and, well, it might not be too early to call it love (but it's definitely lust).





	But I don't know nothing 'bout love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Riverdale Kink Meme: Reggie/Jughead, "friends" with benefits.  
> Despite their apparent dislike for each other, Reggie & Jughead start having totally platonic, not-at-all serious sexual encounters. No one can know, of course.  
> \+ If they have sex in the school showers/locker room  
> ++ If one or both of them develop ~*feelings*~
> 
> Find it here: http://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=45132#cmt45132
> 
> Title from 'Accidentally In Love' by Counting Crows (from the Shrek soundtrack).

The first time it happens it is a complete and utter accident. At least this is what Jughead tells himself. He’d been skipping class, again, and wandering aimlessly around the back of the school when he bumped into Reggie. With clearly nothing better to do with his time he provoked the taller male, perhaps more than he should have because after a bit of back and forth ‘banter’ Jughead found his back slammed up against the rough brick wall.

 

Jughead was convinced that he’d get beaten severely or at least come away with a broken nose. But nothing happened. Reggie’s hands were twisted in his jacket, holding him up just high enough so Jughead was on his toes. Expecting a hit any minute, Jughead was surprised to feel a pair of lips on his own. Soft, warm lips against his chapped, cold ones. Reggie fucking Mantle was kissing him.

 

A muffled gasp left Jughead as a delayed reaction, leaving room for Reggie to slide his tongue impatiently into the shorter male’s mouth. Jughead moaned weakly and reciprocated. Multiple swears filled Jughead’s mind as his hands gripped at Reggie’s shoulders, a fruitless attempt to bring him closer. 

 

Reggie got the message, removing his hands from Jughead’s jacket in favour of lifting the shorter off his feet. It was all going a bit too fast for Jughead to keep up with, finally wrapping his legs around Reggie’s waist and locking his ankles together. “Shit, Reggie!” It a cross between moaning and scalding on Jughead’s behalf, the other just smirks in return, pushing their bodies closer and kisses him deeply.

 

Jughead can feel all of him. His strength overpowering him, holding him up like he’s nothing. And, well, it’s turning Jughead on like nothing before, which is quite evident from his hard on pressing against the front of his jeans. Jughead feels slightly less embarrassed feeling Reggie’s half hard cock rub against his ass. 

 

The ring of the school bell is piercing, causing both boys to jump slightly and pull apart. Reggie is still so close, their noses touching and breath mixing, an ever present smirk on his, now kiss swollen, lips and his hands still firm on Jughead’s ass. “Later Jones.” With that Jughead is dropped back to the floor, his feet stagger before he finds his footing, then Reggie is walking back over the yard making his way to the football field like nothing has ever happened.

 

And Jughead is still so hot, and hard, and now frustrated. That  _ fucker _ has got him turned on then just upped and left. A small part of Jughead wants to hate Reggie even more, it completely fits with his player facade. The larger part of Jughead wants to sneak into the  _ public  _ bathroom to jerk off before having to meet his friends. And that’s exactly what he does. Although he does get comments from Veronica and Kevin for being late, in the long run he doesn’t care. 

 

The second time it happens it’s completely purposeful but still surprising to Jughead. He’s staying behind to work on the Blue and Gold when he hears a knock at the door, then it opens, he assumes it’s Betty or maybe another one of his friends (yeah, amazing he has more than one friend). 

 

He’s not exactly stunned to see Reggie leaning against the door frame, holding the door open with one foot, looking like he owns the place. But his heart sinks slightly from anticipation, he’d deny that it skipped a beat but it was damn close, and his palms grow sweaty. “You going to stand there all day Mantle? Get in or get out. Either way shut the fucking door.” His attempt at playing it cool falters through the crack in his voice but he pretends to focus on the computer nevertheless. 

 

“Sorry, am I letting the breeze in, Gerard Way.” Jughead just rolls his eyes, Reggie is no where near sorry but he doesn’t particularly care because the taller closes the door behind him when he enters the room. It takes all Jughead’s will power not to look at the other as he sits atop a desk, his legs open so Jughead can see his thigh muscles twitch through his tight jeans. 

 

And he’s been staring for too long, Reggie’s eyes catch his own and they’re practically shining with mischief. “Like what you see, Jones?” Reggie’s voice is less cocky than usual, or maybe he’s imagining things, but Jughead doesn’t dignify it with a response, and if eye rolling was a sport he’s sure he would win gold. 

 

“What no sarcastic remark? Nothing? You might have lost you touch, Jones.” That’s it. Jughead can’t pretend to work any longer. He wants to have some loud, argumentative outburst full of ‘who gave you the right’ and ‘why me’ but he remains calm. 

 

His voice doesn’t falter this time, he pushes his chair out from beneath the desk. “You think you’re hot shit Mantle-” He doesn’t get far before he’s interrupted. “I know I am but continue.” His smirk has grown and he gets up from the table, walking over beside Jughead. “But what are you doing here? Why me?” Jughead internally winces at how soft and vulnerable he sounds but he sounds so detached and of course Reggie picks up on it, not stating anything aloud though but he backs off slightly.

 

Reggie is hesitant to touch him, when he does it’s a surprisingly gentle hand on his cheek. Then, not so surprisingly, a rough kiss. Jughead is pulled up more gently, hands on his face and arms rather than his clothes, like he’s an actual person. The kiss is still rough and demanding, all teeth and tongue. 

 

They break when Reggie hikes Jughead onto a nearby table, standing in between his legs, before kissing again. It’s not the answer Jughead wanted, it’s not an explanation, but Jughead doesn’t want him to stop by any means. Hands are on Jughead’s waist, gripping him tightly, pushing up his shirt to get underneath. His own hands are everywhere; in Reggie’s hair, around his neck, roaming down his chest.

 

Jughead curses mentally, hoping Reggie won’t do another disappearing act on him as he feels his cock twitch, and he groans both because of the kiss and his despicable teenage hormones. Clearly it’s the right thing to do because now Jughead is practically lying down on the table, Reggie towering over him and supporting them both with one arm. 

 

“Fuck, Jughead.” He knows he must look a mess from the way Reggie almost gasps his name but now it’s Jughead’s turn to smirk, he knows just how turned on Reggie is by this and that feels like a win in his books. Being just as cocky and confident as the taller is also a right move, Jughead’s beanie is dragged from his head and lips are at his neck, licking and sucking gently. Fuck. He never would have thought Reggie would do gentle.

 

Jughead can’t help tilting his head back and groaning slightly, giving Reggie more space to work with. And boy does he get to work. Smirking into Jughead’s skin, Reggie bites gently down his neck, kissing softly at his shoulder, then harshly sucking a his collarbones to create bright, prominent hickies.

 

Multiple of them. On both collarbones. Jughead makes a mental note to wear something with a high collar tomorrow. Or maybe not. Maybe he should show them off, get people guessing, they’ll start spreading rumours quickly. But he likes the secrecy of it. It might wear off in time but right now it’s just between the two of them.

 

They break apart, the distant sound of footsteps and laughter getting distinctly louder. Reggie all but jumps off of the shorter, straightening his clothes and taking a moment to appreciate the sight of a disheveled Jughead before moving to the door. “Looks like we have company,” he states, peering out of the small window in the door, “so you might want to straighten up.” 

 

The words aren’t mocking, or sarcastic, or mean and Jughead is too taken aback by this to even make a straight joke. Instead he readjusts his jacket, jumps down from the table, and puts his beanie back on. “Looking good,” it’s said jokingly but still fondly, again something Jughead wouldn’t associate with Reggie, before Reggie slips out of the door, unnoticed by whoever’s there, he utters a quick “see you next time.” And that gets Jughead.

 

Next time. There’ll be a next time. Reggie wants this. Wants it to be constant not just a joke. Well, shit. Now Jughead doesn’t mind so much that he’s been left with hickies on his collarbones and his cock hard in his pants if there’s going to be a next time.

 

Next time comes a week later. Jughead’s a bit late exiting the school door, by the time he’s out on the tarmac most students have gone home, only really the teachers and extracurricular pupils behind. Surprisingly a few footballers are still hanging around near their cars - and, yes, of course, Reggie is there - Jughead doesn’t really want to stare at them but he does so unintentionally.

 

He’s only pulled from his thoughts when they’re all jumping into their cars and speeding out of the gates, all but one that is. Reggie is practically strutting towards him but stops short of reaching him, veering to the right of Jughead to move around the side of the school. He stops before he’s completely out of sight, calling out “you coming or what, Hayley Williams?” Jughead grins slightly and moves to follow the other.

 

Just when Jughead thought that  _ this _ , whatever this is, couldn't get any more high school romance movie cliche, it did. Of course he’s still going to go along with the seemingly obligatory making out under the bleachers. His somewhat criticising thoughts of the situation stops when Reggie throws his bag to the ground and turn to face Jughead, who throws his own bag down in response.

 

“Are you going to finish what you’ve started, Mantle?” Jughead’s voice is calm, teasing, and doesn’t crack, which he is proud of. Reggie grins in response, it’s not his usual cocky smirk but maybe a genuine smile which makes Jughead’s steps falter as he makes his way to stand opposite the taller. 

 

Hands are on Jughead’s waist in seconds, gripping and possibly bruising, as their mouths are crushed together. It’s not exactly a private place but it’s secluded enough that Jughead doesn’t worry about anyone seeing them, if someone did though that could cause all sorts of consequences. And Jughead would be lying if the thought of being caught in such a situation didn’t do anything for him, hell, if anything it turns him on more. Not that he’d admit aloud, especially not the the footballer who has his tongue down his throat, that he has a thing for exhibitionism. 

 

Jughead can feel Reggie’s cock through his jeans and decides to take action before he decides that’s enough for one day and leave him again. Reggie pulls away from the kiss, taking in a sharp breath as Jughead grabs him through his trousers but bucks into the touch nevertheless. “Jughead,” Reggie’s voice sounds so soft and fragile that it startles Jughead, the heel of his hand pressing against Reggie’s cock. 

 

And, shit, Jughead wants nothing more than to reduce Reggie into an absolute mess if it means he hears more broken and gentle sounds from his mouth. So, Jughead intends to do so, opening the front of Reggie’s jeans as quick as his shaking hands enable him to do so and slipping his hand in, past his boxers, to wrap his hand around his shaft. Jughead smirks into Reggie’s shoulder, where his t-shirt meets his skin, as his breath and hips both stutter. 

 

Jughead aimlessly moves his hand up then down in a repetitive motion while placing kisses along Reggie’s neck, casually as if the way the other boy’s breath quickening and quiet moans spilling from his lips do nothing for him. That’s far from the truth. He wants nothing more than to get himself off right now, maybe rut against the other’s hip in time with the strokes of his hand. But he doesn’t. He wants Reggie to want to give it to him. 

 

“Shit, shit, Jughead!” Reggie practically hisses into his ear, one hand moving into black locks that peak out from under his beanie, “close, fuck, yes.” Jughead never would have imagined Reggie would be this vocal, maybe he imagined he’d be more of a stereotypical masculine grunt when he orgasmed but this was so much better than he could have imagined. 

 

“You going to come, Mantle? Go on. Come in your pants like the hormonal teenager you are, do it, I dare you.” Jughead’s voice was teasing, vicious, and so dominating that it has Reggie gaping and breathing heavily as his come spills into his jeans and over Jughead’s hand. They stand there against each other for a few minutes, Jughead pulls his hand from the other’s jeans, wiping excess come on Reggie’s trousers which he, surprisingly, doesn’t complain about.

 

“You want to return the favour?” Jughead doesn’t particularly give a choice in the matter, pulling Reggie back by his hair to look him in the eyes then Reggie can see just how bad he needs this. He obviously isn’t as stupid as Jughead perceived him out to be because his hands are undoing Jughead’s belt and shifting his jeans down slightly to free his cock. Jughead gasps as the fresh air hits his exposed skin but is quickly covered by Reggie’s hands.

 

Reggie is somewhat hesitant, moving slower than Jughead would like. “Can I-?” Reggie stops to breathe and swallow but when he doesn’t continue Jughead prompts him, “can you what?” And Jughead swears to god Reggie blushes and he can feel his heart stop momentarily, “can I suck you off?” That’s it, Jughead’s brain is broken. While he wants to give a sarcastic, witty remark, and make Reggie work for it he can’t help but cave in immediately.

 

“Fuck, yes.” In an instant Reggie is on his knees, and this makes Jughead feel somewhat powerful but so turned on to have such a cocky, player at his feet, suching his cock no less. It fills Jughead with confidence that Reggie seems just as hesitant and inexperienced in this field as he is, though he disregards this thought in favour of tangling his hands in Reggie’s hair as he sucks on the head of his cock, working the rest of his length with his hand.

 

It takes little time for Jughead to come, which he’s less embarrassed about when he reminds himself Reggie still has his cool come in his pants, he pulls at Reggie’s hair to warn him but he only quickens his actions. “Shit, shit, Reggie!” His come spills partially into Reggie’s mouth, the rest onto his hand and down his chin making him look like he just came straight out of a porno. Reggie doesn’t seem to care though, rising from his knees he wipes his hand on his own jeans, then wipes his chin with his hand and wipes that on his jeans.

 

Jughead gives him a lazy grin and does up his own jeans, Reggie gives him an overly sarcastic grimace before he drags him into a kiss. It’s sweeter than before and more lazy, Jughead can taste himself on his tongue and he just smiles. And Jughead’s heart does skip a beat this time when Reggie holds his face and kisses him sweetly, gently, as if he’s fragile.

 

He knows at that moment his feelings for Reggie are more, so much more than just fuck buddies, more than a fling. And he hopes, maybe prays, for Reggie to spurt out this love confession but it doesn’t come, they just keep kissing. Reggie pulls away, his smile still genuine and lazy, then he’s picking up his bag and walking away.

 

Then Jughead’s alone. The air is getting colder and he just needs to talk to someone, which is a very strange feeling for him. He doesn’t know why he does it (yes he does) but he texts Veronica.

 

_ Jughead: hey _

 

_ Jughead: i know it’s short notice _

 

_ Jughead: and we’re not really friends _

 

_ Jughead: but can i meet you at pops _

 

_ Veronica: Jug, of course I can. And don’t you think for a second that we aren’t friends. _

 

_ Jughead: k _

 

_ Jughead: see you in 10? _

 

_ Veronica: Yep. I’m buying. _

 

Jughead grins at his phone, he can count on Veronica for relationship advice even if this isn’t exactly relationship advice but it’s as close as he’s ever gotten. His legs quickly carry him on the familiar route to Pop’s, Veronica is already there in their usual booth sipping her milkshake with one for Jughead in front of her.

 

“I’ve ordered your usual,” Veronica states as he approaches her, sliding into the seat opposite her and taking a sip of his own milkshake then uttering a quick ‘thanks’. “So, Jughead Jones what brought on this spontaneous meeting?” Veronica inquires, getting straight to the point which Jughead is somewhat grateful for because right now he doesn’t think he could handle small talk. 

 

“Veronica, I know this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous and cliche and so not be but,” he stalls slightly on purpose to see Veronica getting wound up, her eyebrows furrowing and lips pursed “I think I’m falling in love.” Her face drops for a nanosecond before she grins madly, Jughead would make a comment about her looking like the cheshire cat if his heart didn’t feel like it was going to give out any minute. 

 

“Oh. My. God. Jughead. I’m so happy for you, who are they? How do you know this? When did you-? Why did you-? Did they-? Oh my god, it’s too much.” Veronica overexaggerates her breathing, pretending to hyperventilate. “Calm down Veronica, one question at a time,” he smiles at her, his voice much quieter than hers not wanting to announce it to the whole restaurant.

 

“Tell me who it is,” she inches forward on her seat, dying to get the gossip, but Jughead just shakes his head, not willing to reveal that information yet. Veronica lets out a defeated sigh, “do I know them?” Jughead knew that he was going to have to give some information and in turn Veronica will give him some advice. “Yeah, you know him,” he sighs quietly, slightly relieved when the food is brought over to their table so he can distract himself eating fries.

 

“Hmm, he goes to our school?” He feels a bit like it’s an interrogation, just less intimidating, and Jughead nods his head in response. “Oh my god, can you just tell me who it is, please,” Veronica practically begs leaning over the table slightly, he wants to tell her really but she might give biased advice so he shakes his head. 

 

She sighs loudly, attempting to guilt him into telling her but it’s fruitless, “fine then, do you want to tell him how you feel?” She just looks at him, a honest and thoughtful expression on her face, “I don’t know Veronica, I’m not sure if I even love him, just, how do you know?” He puts his head in his hands, food forgotten which is rare, and Veronica just looks at him sympathetically.

 

“I think you just know, even if you just have the inclination of a feeling. I think it’s different for everyone though but you’re heartbeat should quicken, maybe you start sweating, you just want to touch them and be around them constantly.” Jughead could have sworn she sighed dreamingly. “You sound like you’re also in love Veronica,” he laughs lightly, trying to divert the conversation elsewhere, and Veronica gives him a tight smile which is pretty much confirmation.

 

“Just tell him when you’re ready, okay? Then tell me who he is immediately afterwards!” She exclaims, her positive energy returning, “only if you do the same.” He grins when she nods in response. The rest of their meal is full of their usual banter, conversing over some stupid shit Archie did today or what Betty’s decided to do to piss her mother off now. 

 

Jughead doesn’t necessarily avoid Reggie for the next week but he refuses to go any further than making out, he’s sure Reggie has picked up on his odd behaviour now. So, he decides it’s time to tell him. Not a full love declaration but he needs to do this, he wants to keep what they have but he needs to know what  _ this  _ is. 

 

He puts on a sarcastic, uncaring face when Betty and Veronica insist that he comes to the football game saying both them and Archie would be grateful if he was there, plus Veronica hints that ‘all of our year will be there’ raising her eyebrows at the same time. He knows she thinks he should confess tonight, so he agrees saying it’s just to support them. Betty’s fine with that answer but Veronica smiles knowingly.

 

He does go. But it’s cold, ends up raining, and he sits next to Kevin who doesn’t shut the hell up throughout the whole thing. It’s okay though, he’s using today as a means to an end, it’s an excuse to corner Reggie afterwards. The game finishes, the home team has won (not that he cares particularly), and they players are running off the pitch. They spot Betty and Veronica standing at the edge of the pitch, probably waiting for Archie as well as him and Kevin. 

 

Kevin’s the first to speak, “you girls did great.” Both girls start smiling and talking about how hard the routine was, they’re already changed from their cheer uniforms, Jughead stopped paying attention though. He’s watching the steady stream of football players exiting the school, looking for one Reinald Mantle in particular. Veronica prods his arm with her precisely manicured finger and looks in the same direction as him.

 

“He a football player then?” Veronica knows Jughead too well already, he looks nervously to her and nods wordlessly. “Is it...” she wants to guess, but she doesn’t want to embarrass Jughead incase she’s right, and Jughead knows what she’s thinking. “It’s not Archie,” he means to sound playful but it comes out so seriously, his mind is just somewhere else, focused on someone else.

 

“Hmm, okay,” Veronica seem stumped, which she shouldn’t because she’s good at the whole reading people thing and Jughead’s pretty sure all his emotions are on show right now, “regardless of who it is, I think you should go tell him before he leaves, then totally tell me how it goes. Do you want me to distract the others?” He nods again in response, Archie’s just approaches the group when Veronica announces they need to go to Pop’s to celebrate, of course everyone agrees.

 

Then he’s off in the opposite direction, hoping Veronica’s cover story for him is good enough. Once inside the school it doesn’t take long to get to the locker rooms but he stands outside, just around the corner from the door and on the opposite wall so he can see anyone who leaves, which does look a bit shady, quite drug dealer-esque. Reggie finally emerges, his bag thrown over his shoulder, he immediately notices Jughead and makes eye contact.

 

The look he gets off Reggie is questioning, asking what he’s doing here, and Jughead just beckons him closer with a tilt of his head. He takes Reggie’s hand when they’re close enough, he moves them completely around the corner so his own back is pressed against the wall and they’re out of sight. Reggie drops his bag to the floor, his now unoccupied hand coming to rest on Jughead’s waist.

 

“Reggie, I need to talk to you, about this, about us.” Jughead’s sure he has never sounded so serious in all his life, “what about us?” It makes Jughead’s stomach sink that Reggie sounds defensive and hurt, he thinks he wants to break this off, this gives Jughead the extra courage to confess. “I think I’m, uh, falling in love with you.” Jughead averts his attention to his shoes, “I just, I can’t help but feel so off, and vulnerable, and nervous, yet ecstatic all at once when I’m with you, like this, just.”

 

Jughead knows he’s rambling, his voice is cracking, tears are threatening to surface because what if Reggie doesn’t want to be more than this, maybe that’s all he is a casual fuck. “Jughead,” his name is said so softly and with such care that he looks back up, “you don’t need to explain, I feel exactly the same.” And holy shit Jughead is sure he’s dead and gone to the non-existent heaven. 

 

Then they’re kissing again, lips moving and tongues sliding in a familiar fashion. Their bodies are pressed close, slotting together, Reggie’s knee pressed between Jughead’s legs. And it’s all very fast but a bit too public, even for Jughead, “you think the team’s gone?” he asks when the kiss breaks. “Probably.” that’s the only response before their lips collide again, Jughead moans lightly when Reggie’s knee makes contact with his crotch and he can’t help but grind down slightly, feeling the taller boy’s cock hard against his hip.

 

“Mantle, as much as I’m enjoying this, we cannot do it in the middle of the school hallway,” Jughead scolds the other, pushing him gently off him but instantly missing the warmth. “Locker room sex?” Jughead is both astounded by himself even suggesting it and that he managed it with a straight face, but it’s worth it when Reggie grins and drags him back around the corner.

 

The metal door shut with a bang but neither boy is concerned, they kiss furiously with serious intent and passion, only faltering and breaking away to remove articles of clothing. They’re naked in what seemed to be only seconds, the back of Jughead’s knees hit a bench then he’s on his back, Reggie towering over him with what could only be described as a predatory grin. 

 

Their cocks are sliding together with the aid of Reggie’s hand, the one currently not holding him inches from Jughead’s face. Lips are barely touching, they’re just breathing into each other’s space, and as nice as it is, it isn’t enough. “Reggie, Reggie, my jacket.” Jughead’s unable to give proper directions but Reggie’s reaching for his jacket regardless, “left pocket” he almost whispers, watching the taller fumble with his jean jacket from his place on the bench.

 

“Kinky, Jones.” Jughead just blushes, still watching Reggie pull lube from his pocket and make his way back over to him, placing his hands on Jughead’s spread knees. “You been anticipating this the whole time?” Then Jughead gives in, nodding his head, watching his hair obscure his vision. “It’s been a long time coming. I want to you fuck me Reggie,” Jughead states rather calmly even when he takes Reggie’s hand in his own, clicking the top off the lube bottle.

 

“Turn around. Kneel on the bench.” Jughead obeys quickly, on his hand and knees which he’ll admit is uncomfortable and an embarrassing position but ignores it. Instead focusing on Reggie’s hands, one firmly placed in between his shoulder blades, not pushing just holding, the other teasing his hole. Fingers already wet with lube pressing into him so slowly, and it feels so much different from his own fingers, a good different.

 

Although Reggie’s careful and slow he’s also brutal, pushing his now three fingers deep and dragging them out, repeating the process several times. “Reggie, god dammit, s-stop. Just-” he falters, his breath hitching when Reggie hits his prostate, and he can practically feel the other’s victorious smile. “Just what Jones?” Jughead grits his teeth to avoid moaning aloud when Reggie’s purposefully avoiding the spot Jughead really wants him to hit.

 

“Just fuck me already!” Jughead gasps loudly when Reggie quickly removes his fingers, “like this Jones?” Jughead grips the edge of the bench so hard his knuckles turn white when Reggie inches his cock slowly into him, so slowly, too slowly in Jughead’s opinion. “Fuck, yes, faster,” he whimpers, knowing he probably looks as wrecked as he sounds and it’s clearly doing things for Reggie too.

 

The taller obliges, placing his hands on Jughead’s hips and thrusting quicker and sharper. Jughead can’t help the words that spill from his mouth, “yes, yes, Reggie, don’t you dare stop. I-I want you to fuck me s-so hard till I come, I want you to, to jerk me off, yes Reggie, a-and I want you to come inside me, fuck.” Now Jughead’s pushing back, his thigh muscles protesting, meeting Reggie’s thrusts, he can’t help but shiver as Reggie grabs his cock.

 

Jughead’s knees are burning from the friction and pressure, they’re both covered in sweat and so close to coming. Reggie’s hand remaining on Jughead’s waist moves to his chest, pulling his up so he’s flush against him, consequently driving his cock deeper. Then he’s pressing sloppy kisses to Jughead’s shoulder, which turn into light bites, turning into multiple hickies. 

 

And it’s too much for Jughead. He’s coming into Reggie’s hand and onto the bench, Reggie’s coming shortly after, head burying into Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead feels somewhat disgusting now covered in sweat, come, and so many hickies that he’s physically not going to be able to hide them from his friends. 

 

“Love you.” It’s quiet and muffled but Jughead’s heart stutters regardless and he smiles. “If I tell you I love you too will you take your dick out of my ass?” Jughead’s back to his sarcastic, coherent self and Reggie just laughs and pulls out of Jughead. He just winces slightly in return and holds out his hand to be helped down, Reggie grabs his hand, pulling him down steadily then into a soft, chaste kiss.

 

They dress as quick as possible to the sound of their breathing slowing. “I’m going to an after game party, if I thought you were interested I’d invite you,” Reggie smirks, back to being cocky and confident, all Jughead does is roll his eyes. “Yeah I’d love to but I do have plans of my own,” Jughead does want to meet his friends at Pop’s but maybe he should shower first, Reggie smiles again but more fondly now, dragging a hand through Jughead’s beanie-less, sweaty hair, he kisses him again.

 

“Well, see you later then Brendon Urie.” Reggie picks up his bag and is out the door before Jughead can respond. Jughead can’t stop himself smiling, even when he unlocks his phone seeing multiple messages from Veronica.

 

_ Veronica: Jughead? What’s happened? _

 

_ Veronica: OMG it must be going well if you’re not at Pop’s already drowning your sorrows in a milkshake! _

 

_ Veronica: Jones I swear on my life, I can’t keep your cover story going for this long. _

 

_ Veronica: The jig is up. The crew know something’s up. _

 

Jughead’s smile falters slightly at thoughts of the group knowing his business, the only thing he can do is threaten them into silence because he knows if he tells Veronica that she’ll tell the rest of them.

 

_ Jughead: Veronica. you’re not going to believe this shit. _

 

_ Veronica: Bitch spill the goss. _

 

_ Jughead: i confessed i totally did and he didn’t hate me he was just like ‘same’ i was so happy man Veronica you’re going to freak at the next part. _

 

_ Veronica: Then tell me. Stop keeping me in suspense. _

 

_ Jughead: he may or may not have completely just fucked me in the locker room ;) _

 

_ Veronica: Oh sweet baby jesus! _

 

_ Veronica: I’m getting weird looks from the gang :/ _

 

_ Jughead: man. go ahead tell them \\_(-_-)_/ _

 

_ Veronica: Are you for real?!?! I don’t want to disrespect your privacy :( _

 

_ Jughead: srrs do it but tell them that if any of them spill (especially Kevin) i will personally murder them. _

 

_ Veronica: You finally going to tell me who? _

 

_ Jughead: k… _

 

_ Jughead: Reggie ;) _

 

Veronica reads the texts with anticipation, sure Betty’s giving her worrying looks, and Archie looks slightly scared, and Kevin as ever wants to know everything. She glances over the last text Jughead send and she chokes on air, slamming her phone onto the table and just looking straight ahead of her at Betty with wide eyes. “V are you going to tell us what this is about?” Betty, bless her heart, sounds so concerned and worried that Veronica can’t help laughing.

 

“Jughead, oh my god, Jughead just confessed his undying love for, for fucking Reggie Mantle and, oh god, and they just totally got in on in the school locker room,” Veronica’s careful to keep her voice low, aware of other customers, but can’t help but stop and laugh a few times, unable to comprehend everything right now. There’s repetitions of phrases like ‘what’ and ‘you’re joking’ but Veronica quickly shakes her head, showing them all the texts until she receives a new one.

 

_ Jughead: i’m on my way, order a shake and a burger for me _

 

_ Jughead: and for the love of all things that are holy don’t mention the hickies! _


End file.
